


Драбблы Маги - слэш

by Korue



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнения с однострочников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы Маги - слэш

***  
Синдбада Джудал увидел издалека и предвкушающее улыбнулся.  
– Эй, Глупейшество! – позвал он весело и спрыгнул с ковра на землю.  
Синдбад обернулся, и Джудал радостно оскалился, ожидая увидеть привычную картину – как Синдбад сначала удивится, потом нахмурится и будет обеспокоено смотреть на него, в любой момент ожидая подвоха.  
Ничего из этого не случилось.  
– Джудал! – воскликнул Синдбад. – Это ты, наконец-то!  
– А? – сказал Джудал.  
Синдбад, сверкая счастливой улыбкой, бросился к нему, раскинув руки, и опешивший Джудал только в последний момент успел увернуться от его объятий. Синдбад посмотрел на него, обиженно хлопая глазами.  
– Ты что, – его голос дрогнул, – не рад меня видеть?  
Это было совсем не смешно. Это было странно и даже немного страшно. Джудал для верности сделал ещё пару шагов назад и посмотрел на двух прихвостней Синдбада. Их имён он не знал и узнавать не собирался, поэтому звал их просто: Зелёный и Красный.   
– Что это с ним? – спросил он, указывая на Синдбада, который умильно пялился на него и чуть ли не пускал слюни.  
– Любовь, – сказал Зелёный мрачно.  
– Великое чувство, – подтвердил Красный.  
Оба тяжело вздохнули.  
– Джудал! – позвал Синдбад. – Ну что же ты, давай заключим союз, вместе уничтожим мир – что угодно. Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь!  
Джудал решил, что с него хватит. Он призвал ковёр и запрыгнул на него, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это не походило на позорное бегство.  
– Был рад повидаться и всё такое, – сказал он мрачно, – а теперь…  
– Куда же ты?!  
Синдбад подпрыгнул и едва не схватил его за ногу.  
– Он что, пьяный?! – взвизгнул Джудал, заставляя ковёр подняться выше.  
Зелёный и Красный переглянулись.  
– Уже месяц ни капли в рот не берёт, – сказал первый.  
– Страдает, – добавил второй.  
Джудал не знал, из-за чего страдает Синдбад, и совершенно точно не хотел это знать. Он даже не стал прощаться, а просто развернул ковёр, чтобы поскорее убраться отсюда.  
Не тут-то было.  
– Джудал!  
Синдбад возник перед ним в воздухе в обличье джинна. С развевающимися волосами и отливающей красным кожей он был похож на демона. На очень похотливого демона.  
– Будь со мной! – воскликнул он и попытался облапать Джудала.  
От шока тот даже позабыл, что, вообще-то, маги, и вместо того, чтобы шарахнуть навязчивого поклонника ледовой магией, просто двинул ему пяткой в нос, а потом вцепился в ковёр и приказал улетать отсюда как можно быстрее. На такой скорости он не летал ещё ни разу.

– Ну как? – спросил Синдбад, приземляясь на землю.  
Масрур приложил ладонь козырьком к глазам и посмотрел в небо.  
– Уже даже не видно, – сообщил он, – впечатляющий разгон.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что это сработает, – покачал головой Джафар.  
Синдбад весело улыбнулся.   
– Что ж, теперь мы долго его не увидим.

Далеко от Синдрии Джудал лежал на ковре и смотрел на облака, пытаясь понять – что же его так напугало. Конечно, Синдбад вёл себя странно, но надо признать, эти его влюблённые взгляды были довольно приятны. А ещё он обещал сделать всё, что Джудал захочет. Если подумать, то была парочка желаний… даже целый список… Джудал облизнулся с предвкушением и похлопал ковёр по мягкому ворсу.  
– Разворачивайся. Мы возвращаемся в Синдрию. 

***  
Его генералы считают, что он сошёл с ума, и иногда Синдбад думает так же. Ещё они уверены, что он совершает ошибку, но в этом Синдбад не может с ними согласиться. Он слишком хорошо помнит участь Партевии и других стран, в которых побывал Оракул Империи Ко. Он не знает, способен ли человек, пусть даже подчинивший семерых джиннов, противостоять маги. Он не хочет выяснять это на практике.   
Его друзья считают, что он предаёт самого себя, но они ошибаются. Тогда, в самом начале, Синдбад поклялся защитить Синдрию и всех, кто доверился ему, любой ценой. Он просто держит слово.  
На самом деле, им повезло, что Джудал заинтересован в Синдбаде. А Синдбаду повезло, что Джудал молод, красив и хорош в постели. В противном случае притворяться было бы сложнее. К тому же, Джудал зачастую ведёт себя как ребёнок – глядя на это почти детское лицо и беспечную улыбку, легко забыть, какое он на самом деле чудовище. Синдбад помнит.  
Сейчас чудовище дремлет у него под боком, свернувшись клубком, как большой кот. Длинные волосы разметались по всей кровати шёлковым ковром – красиво. Синдбад перебирает густые вьющиеся пряди, гладит кончиками пальцев разгорячённую гладкую кожу, вдыхает аромат благовоний. Это приятно. Заниматься сексом с Джудалом приятно… и выгодно. Кстати о выгоде.  
– Джудал, – зовёт Синдбад и целует его в уголок рта, чувствуя, как он улыбается в ответ.   
– Ты спишь? – спрашивает он и целует уже в губы, припухшие, мягкие, с готовностью раскрывающиеся навстречу.  
– Да что с тобой, Синдбад? – шепчет Джудал в ответ. – Даже на минуту не оставишь меня в покое?   
В его голосе смех, и Синдбад тоже улыбается.  
– Мне кажется, ты не против.  
Джудал выгибается всем телом – белая кожа, тёмные следы на шее и плечах, алый блеск из-под ресниц – ёрзает на покрывале из собственных волос. Зрелище, способное возбудить кого угодно. Синдбад устраивается рядом, опираясь на локоть, небрежным движением кладёт руку ему на живот, выписывает пальцами бессмысленные узоры.   
– Интересно, что ты будешь делать, если меня убьют?  
Джудал жмурится от удовольствия, медленно выдыхает.  
– Я буду… – он хмурится в задумчивости, а потом сообщает. – Я буду грустить.  
Он выдерживает крохотную паузу, а потом фыркает и хохочет. Синдбад тоже тихо смеётся, потом склоняется над ним, отводит за ухо непослушную прядь, ведёт пальцами по щеке, поглаживает нижнюю губу. Джудал затихает и почти не дышит, только глаза блестят в предвкушении.  
– И как долго ты будешь грустить?   
Глаза Джудала распахиваются, рот приоткрывается, а потом он откидывается на подушки и ликующе смеётся.  
– Глупейшество, да ты ревнуешь! – восклицает он с торжеством.  
Синдбад только криво улыбается в ответ. Джудал толкает его в плечи, заставляя перевернуться на спину, сам валится сверху, устраивается на бёдрах. В его глазах – чистый восторг ребёнка, получившего желанную игрушку.  
– Я знал, я знал! Ты ревнивее сотни султанов!  
Он наклоняется за поцелуем, но Синдбад не позволяет, удерживает его за плечи и настойчиво спрашивает:  
– Так что же ты будешь делать, когда меня убьют?  
Джудал перестаёт улыбаться и смотрит зло, недовольно. Он легко злится, легко веселится, легко возбуждается. Словно лютня с тремя струнами – дёргай в правильной последовательности и получишь нужную мелодию. Простейший инструмент, казалось бы, но если выбрать не ту струну, погибнешь в тот же миг.  
– Ты и правда дурак, – говорит Джудал, холодно цедя слова. – Я не позволю тебе умереть. Я избрал тебя в повелители этого мира, и если бы ты не упрямился столько лет, то об Империи Ко сейчас никто бы и не вспомнил.  
Злость исчезает из его глаз, сменяясь предвкушением.  
– Ты и я, вдвоём мы можем завоевать весь мир. Если ты согласишься, Синдбад. Ты должен согласиться!  
Он наклоняется снова, и на этот раз Синдбад не удерживает его. Волосы Джудала свешиваются с двух сторон, отрезая их от всего мира непроницаемой чёрной стеной. Джудал целует его, и Синдбад позволяет. Синдбад закрывает глаза. Синдбад взвешивает «за» и «против».  
Рано или поздно ему придётся сделать выбор. Скорее рано, чем поздно, на самом деле. Шпионы доносят, что Империя готовит удар по союзу Семи Морей. Все южные армии объединились в одну, все принцы-обладатели джиннов собрались вместе, плацдармом для атаки станет Балбад. Конечно, Синдбад намерен сражаться, и Синдрию они не получат так легко, но, чтобы победить в этой войне, ему нужен козырь. Ему нужна сила, а в этом мире нет никого сильнее маги.  
Синдбад обнимает Джудала и перекатывается вместе с ним по кровати, волосы Джудала опутывают их, как сеть, и Синдбад весело смеётся. Он уже знает, какой сделает выбор. 

***  
Сильные пальцы грубо мнут кожу, от них по всему телу распространяется тепло.  
– Джудал, ты же совсем не умеешь делать массаж! Давай покажу, как надо.  
Тонкие пальчики Когьёку касаются почти невесомо, но безошибочно находят правильные точки, и мышцы размякают, и всё тело окутывает сладкая истома.  
Джудал обиженно сопит, а потом заявляет:  
– Возможно, я не умею делать массаж, а ты в постели – как бревно. Давай, я научу тебя трахаться.  
Острые коготки едва не впиваются в кожу, но Когьёку успевает убрать руки.  
– Мне не нужны советы от мужчины, который в постели ведёт себя как женщина, – наносит она ответный удар.  
Джудал отвечает, и количеству яда в его голосе позавидовал бы десяток гадюк.  
– Лучше вести себя как женщина, чем быть женщиной-бревном.  
Когьёку бьёт его подушкой, и Синдбад понимает, что пора вмешаться.  
– Ну-ну, – примирительно говорит он, переворачиваясь на спину. – Не надо ссориться, я вас обоих люблю.  
Он обнимает их и прижимает к себе: Когьёку маленькая, нежная, хрупкая, Джудал горячий, мускулистый, гибкий. Они замолкают, но продолжают таращиться друг на друга поверх груди Синдбада – взгляды скрещиваются, словно огненные мечи. Привычная сцена: его жена и его любовник могут вести себя прилично на людях, но постель каждый раз превращается в поле боя.  
«Это наказание», – думает Синдбад, машинально перебирая их волосы – гладкие и мягкие у Когьёку, жёсткие и вьющиеся у Джудала.   
Это наказание ему за то, что так и не смог выбрать между ними двумя.

***  
Первым делом Джудал разобрался с тигром, потом огляделся по сторонам и решил, что обстановочка ничего так, одну ночь перетерпеть можно. Потом он взглянул на себя в зеркало, и вот тут-то случилась заминка.  
Вроде бы ничего особо не изменилось, разве что украшений стало больше, а синий цвет ему даже шёл. И, тем не менее, что-то в его новом облике было не так.   
Джудал крутился перед зеркалом, когда со стороны балкона донёсся голос самого глупого царя из всех живущих:  
– Принцесса?  
– Я вместо неё, – мрачно ответил Джудал, выходя на балкон.  
– Дж-джудал?! – от шока Синдбад едва не брякнулся с ковра, на котором он так эффектно парил на уровне перил. – А ты что здесь делаешь?!  
– Ожидал увидеть кого-то другого? – ревниво прищурился Джудал.  
– Ну… Когьёку…  
– Она не смогла. Сказала, что ей стыдно показаться тебе в таком наряде, – Джудал изобразил писклявый девичий голосок. – «А ты, Джудал-чан, всё время так ходишь!»  
– Ясно… – Синдбад окинул его далёким от восторга взглядом. – А они не могли выбрать на замену кого-нибудь более…  
– Более? – обиженно переспросил Джудал.  
– Более… – Синдбад изобразил какие-то волнообразные движения руками, – женственного.  
И тут Джудала осенило. Топик так странно болтался на нём, норовя соскользнуть с плеч, потому что ему не хватало объёма. Ну, это-то дело поправимое. Джудал сосредоточился и махнул жезлом.  
Судя по тому, как полезли на лоб глаза Синдбада, он всё сделал правильно. Джудал задумчиво потыкал пальцем в свои новые сиськи – магию иллюзий он обычно не использовал, поэтому мог и напортачить.  
– Так лучше?  
Синдбад прокашлялся и сдавленно сказал:  
– Знаешь, это немного чересчур…  
Джудал понял, что его всё это достало.   
– Надоело, – сказал он со злостью и рассеял иллюзию.   
Потом стащил с себя дурацкий топик и бросил его куда-то за спину, оставшись в одних штанах и украшениях.  
– Вот теперь всё в порядке.  
Ему никто не ответил – Синдбад всё-таки навернулся с ковра.  
Джудал перегнулся через перила, и понаблюдал за тем, как ковёр ловит придурка над самой землёй. Очень вовремя – разбиться на такой высоте было невозможно, а вот упади Синдбад на любимые розы Комея, им всем пришлось бы несладко. Джудал зевнул и принялся ждать.  
– Ну что, – сказал он скучающе, когда Синдбад снова оказался на одном уровне с ним, – полетели уже?   
Синдбад посмотрел на него взглядом, от которого вся скука куда-то испарилась.  
– Знаешь что, – он спрыгнул с ковра на балкон, – я думаю, мы можем остаться здесь.  
– А романтическое свидание?  
Не то чтобы Джудала интересовала романтика, но и сдаться так сразу он не мог, хотя бы из вредности.  
– Будет, – пообещал Синдбад, приобнимая его за плечи и ненавязчиво подталкивая в сторону спальни.  
– А песни?   
– Тоже будут… Чуть позже.  
– А…  
– И небо в алмазах, – перебил Синдбад, – обещаю.

Масрур в костюме обезьянки и Джафар в голубом дутом костюме джинна сидели под балконом. У их ног печально свернулся ковёр.  
– Ну вот, – вздохнул Джафар, – вся сказка псу под хвост.  
Масрур философски пожал плечами. У Синдбада по-другому и не бывало.

***  
Император изволит гневаться: Оракул опять игнорирует прямые приказы, это недопустимо. Коэн склоняется в поклоне и обещает проследить, чтобы это больше не повторилось. А что ещё он может сделать?  
Коэн выходит во двор, прячет ладони в рукава и неспеша направляется во внутренний двор. Джудал слишком много себе позволяет – даже маги не следует игнорировать правителя Империи Ко. К счастью, Коэн знает, где его искать.

Коэн гулял по саду, погрузившись в свои мысли, и едва успел увернуться, когда сверху чуть ли не ему на голову упал персик. Крупный, перезрелый… и надкусанный. Коэн поднял голову, всмотрелся в переплетение веток и увидел свисающий чёрный хвостик. Злорадно улыбнувшись, он дёрнул за этот хвост, стаскивая с ветки его обладателя, посмевшего кидаться персиками в принца.  
И тут же пожалел об этом. Хвост оказался косичкой, а то, что он принял за обезьяну или какого-то другого зверя – имперским Оракулом. Коэн едва успел подхватить его на руки.  
– Маги? – выговорил он ошарашенно.  
Джудал, так звали маги, насуплено смотрел на Коэна, сжимая в руках ещё один уже изрядно погрызенный персик. Его рот, щёки и даже нос были перепачканы в соке, так же как и перед нарядной одежды.  
– Пусти, – сказал он грозно.  
Увы, говорить внушительно с набитым ртом ещё никому е удавалось.  
Коэн фыркнул. До сих пор он видел маги только издалека в окружении людей из Аль Сармен – в тяжёлых, шитых золотом одеждах он был похож на маленького божка. Но сейчас он выглядел как самый обычный ребёнок, разве что, очень грязный.  
– Тебя наверняка ищут, – весело сказал Коэн.   
Джудал пожал плечами и снова вгрызся в персик.  
– Пусть побегают, – сказал он невнятно, – старые зануды.  
Коэн вспомнил, как в детстве сам прятался от многочисленной армии слуг, и окончательно расслабился. Маги или нет, Джудал был всего лишь ребёнком, намного младше его самого.  
– Знаешь что, – решил Коэн. – Я никому не скажу, где ты прячешься, но взамен ты помоешься.  
Джудал посмотрел на свою заляпанную одежду, а потом на Коэна.  
– Договорились, – сказал он сурово. – Но персик не отдам.  
Так состоялось их первое знакомство.

Коэн подходит к огромному старому дереву, задирает голову кверху и усмехается – сквозь ветки свешивается кончик растрёпанной косы. Как и ожидалось. Недолго думая, он хватает этот кончик и дёргает на себя.  
За десять лет мало что изменилось, разве что, Джудал стал тяжелее, но Коэн всё ещё способен удержать его на руках.  
– Попался, – говорит он, улыбаясь.  
Джудал отвечает хмурым взглядом. Персик он выронил, но рот и руки всё ещё перепачканы оранжевым соком.  
– От тебя не скроешься, – фыркает он недовольно. – Зачем пришёл?  
Вопреки обыкновению, он явно не в духе. Коэн вздыхает.  
– Хочу поговорить… но сначала тебе нужно отмыться.

– Мне плохо, – сбивчиво шептал Джудал, из-за слёз его голос звучал невнятно. – Мне очень плохо.  
Рурх закручивалась вокруг него – Коэн не мог видеть, но чувствовал лихорадочный жар в воздухе. Джудал и сам был горячим, словно печка, маленькое тело сотрясалось от рыданий. В восемь лет он не мог понять, что с ним творится, и просто плакал. Коэн был старше и понимал, что Джудалу одиноко и страшно, как только может быть страшно ребёнку в чужой стране среди чужих людей. К сожалению, несмотря на свой возраст, всё, что мог сделать Коэн, это держать его на руках и гладить по волосам.  
– Не плачь, – сказал он тихо, успокаивающе. – Давай вместе что-нибудь придумаем.  
Джудал всхлипнул особенно громко, но затих, прислушиваясь.  
– Хочешь, я прикажу слугам нарвать для тебя персиков? Пусть соберут целую гору, и всё для тебя.  
Джудал отстранился и посмотрел на него с восторгом.  
– Правда?  
Нос у него распух, в глазах ещё блестели слёзы, но он улыбался, мгновенно позабыв о своём горе.

– Мне скучно, – говорит Джудал капризно. – Скучно, скучно, скучно!  
Ему восемнадцать и он вряд ли помнит, когда плакал в последний раз. В остальном почти ничего не изменилось – он сидит у Коэна на коленях, обняв его за шею и жалуется. На свой манер, конечно.  
– Когда последний раз была война, или хоть что-то интересное? Из дворца не выпускают, сразиться хоть с кем-нибудь не дают. Только и знают, что таскать по дурацким приёмам, чтобы Император порадовался. Надоело!  
Коэн и сам думает, что это глупо – запереть такую силу в клетке. Будь он на месте Императора… Но пока что, он всего лишь принц, и всё, что он может, это держать Джудала на руках и гладить по волосам.  
– Если тебе скучно, – говорит он успокаивающе, – то, может быть, я найду для тебя занятие поинтереснее?  
Джудал отстраняется, смотрит с любопытством, и Коэн целует его – в висок, в кончик носа, в уголок рта.  
– Ах, это занятие, – бормочет Джудал. – Да уж, ты умеешь прогнать скуку, Коэн.  
Он смеётся, выгибается в руках, глаза блестят весельем – у него снова хорошее настроение.  
За десять лет почти ничего не изменилось – разве что, теперь Коэн может утешить Джудала не только с помощью персиков.

***  
Изначально это была шутка.  
Джудал чуть не лопался от смеха, представляя лицо Синдбада, когда обман раскроется. В том, что Синдбад поверит, он не сомневался – не зря же тот был самым глупым из всех царей в мире.  
Сначала всё шло по плану. Джудал даже почти не притворялся, по крайней мере, слёзы у него были настоящие – от сдерживаемого смеха.  
– Ты винишь во всём меня, – голос предательски дрогнул, – но на самом деле я тоже жертва!  
Он повалился на землю, уткнулся лицом в колени и беззвучно рассмеялся.  
– Джудал… – позвал Синдбад встревоженно, и Джудалу пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.  
Синдбад подошёл ближе, наклонился, наверное собираясь протянуть руку или похлопать его по плечу. Это было уже выше человеческих сил, и Джудал выдохнул, прежде чем наконец засмеяться.  
И тут Синдбад его обнял.  
Смех застрял в горле, а Джудал распахнул глаза, в шоке уставившись на Синдбада. Тот был так близко, как никогда раньше, и улыбался… по-доброму – Джудал прежде не видел у него такой улыбки. Синдбад вообще никогда ему не улыбался.  
– Ну-ну, – сказал Синдбад мягко, – теперь всё в порядке.  
И аккуратно кончиками пальцев стёр слёзы с его глаз.  
Это было настолько нелепо, что даже не смешно.  
– Ты идиот, – сказал Джудал медленно, – я не плачу.  
«Это слёзы от смеха», хотел добавить он, но Синдбад не дал договорить. Он притянул Джудала к себе, так что тот поневоле ткнулся ему в плечо, и погладил по голове.  
– Да, конечно, – проворковал он тем тоном, которым – Джудал не сомневался – говорила бы его мамочка, если бы она у него была.   
Попытка оттолкнуть от себя придурка не увенчалась успехом. Руки Синдбада – Джудал раньше не замечал, какие огромные у него лапищи – обнимали его крепко и надёжно. И сам Синдбад был надёжный, твёрдый и тёплый, словно нагретый солнцем камень. И от него приятно пахло. Обычно Джудал не обращал внимания на то, чем пахнет Синдбад, если, конечно, от него не несло вином на всю улицу. Но сейчас, прижавшись к плечу Синдбада, он не мог не почувствовать этот аромат.   
Джудал машинально втянул носом воздух, и Синдбад, конечно же, решил, что он всхлипывает.  
– Давай-ка сменим обстановку, – сказал он доброжелательно.  
И, прежде чем Джудал успел понять, что происходит, подхватил его под колени и встал, держа на руках, как девицу.  
«Ты что творишь?!», готов был заорать Джудал, но его опередили.  
– Что ты делаешь, Син?!  
– Джафар, – спокойно ответил Синдбад, – всё в порядке.  
Нитяной мальчик Джудалу никогда не нравился, поэтому он, не особо задумываясь, что делает, обнял Синдбада за шею. Выражение лица у Джафара было такое, как будто его сейчас удар хватит, и Джудал едва не показал ему язык. Что ж, во всей этой дурацкой ситуации ещё можно было найти способ развлечься.  
Уютно устроившись на руках Синдбада, Джудал начал строить коварные планы, один интересней другого. Он так задумался, что вернулся в реальность, только когда его уложили на кровать. Оглядевшись, он отметил богатое убранство, широкий стол, заваленный свитками, какую-то карту на стене.  
– Это твоя комната! – сказал он обвиняюще.  
Синдбад виновато улыбнулся и сел на край кровати.  
– Извини, не смог вспомнить, где находятся другие свободные спальни. Позже скажу слугам, чтобы тебе приготовили комнату для гостей.  
– Гостей?  
Синдбад перестал улыбаться.  
– Ты не должен возвращаться в Империю Ко, – сказал он серьёзно, – если не хочешь этого.  
Джудал уставился на него во все глаза. Похоже, титул «Глупейшества» был слишком хорош для этого идиота.  
– Ты осёл, – сказал он с чувством. – Нет, ты глупее сотни, тысячи ослов! Да все ослы мира смеются над твоей глупостью! Ты…  
Синдбад наклонился вперёд и поцеловал его в губы. Сначала коротко, а когда шокированный Джудал не отреагировал, уже всерьёз. Почувствовав чужой язык во рту, Джудал отшатнулся, и Синдбад тут же отодвинулся с невинным видом.  
– Ты зачем это сделал? – спросил Джудал, машинально облизывая губы.  
– Хотел, чтобы ты замолчал, – Синдбад усмехнулся. – Сработало.  
Джудал не ответил. На губах остался вкус Синдбада – вкус стали и… яблок. Джудал снова облизнул губы, неуверенный в том, чего хочет – избавиться от этого вкуса или наоборот, распробовать его.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – сказал он бездумно. – На самом деле, я…  
В дверь постучали.  
– Синдбад, – это снова был нитяной мальчик, – они вернулись. Корабль уже входит в порт.  
– Я сейчас, – отозвался Синдбад и повернулся к Джудалу, улыбаясь. – Аладдин и остальные вернулись. Пойдёшь со мной в порт?  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы разнесли этот порт в щепки?  
Синдбад фыркнул.  
– Ну хорошо. Тогда жди здесь, а я приведу Аладдина и всё объясню ему по пути. Уверен, вам найдётся, о чём поговорить.  
Джудал криво усмехнулся в ответ. Синдбад потрепал его по голове – пришлось это вытерпеть – встал и вышел из комнаты.  
Джудал дождался, пока его шаги затихнут в коридоре, и повалился на подушки. Он уже не был уверен в том, кто кого разыгрывает, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Больше всего хотелось убраться отсюда прямо сейчас, пока никого нет, но гордость не позволяла. Ещё не хватало, чтобы мелкий маги решил, что Джудал испугался!   
С другой стороны, можно дождаться мелкого и его никчёмных друзей – они же такие добренькие, наверняка бросятся его утешать. Тогда-то он над ними и посмеётся. Так даже лучше. Джудал кивнул сам себе и потянулся на кровати. Да, это точно будет очень весело.

 

– Знаешь, – сказал Джудал с наигранной небрежностью, – изначально это была шутка.  
Синдбад посмотрел на него без удивления.  
– Если так, то ты должен признать, что шутка немного затянулась, – сказал он.  
И, глядя на разгромленное войско Империи Ко, с ним трудно было не согласиться.

***  
Сосуды джинна остались в спальне, яд, подмешанный в еду, сковал тело надёжнее цепей, что стало с остальными и живы ли они – неизвестно. Синдбад уже и не помнил, когда последний раз оказывался в настолько тяжёлом положении.   
Валяясь на полу, не в состоянии пошевелиться, он наблюдал за охранниками – двумя здоровенными, закованными в броню силачами, и пытался придумать хоть какой-нибудь план. Дело продвигалось медленно – Синдбад как раз убедился, что не в состоянии управлять своей магой, когда ближайшее окно вдруг с грохотом взорвалось, засыпав пол осколками стекла и камня.  
В пролом влетел Джудал верхом на ковре.  
– Ага, – сказал он, недобро оскалившись, – нашёл.  
И небрежно махнул жезлом. Ледовые копья соткались из ниоткуда и смертельным дождём осыпались на растерявшихся охранников. Всё было кончено в считанные секунды.  
– Джудал, – пробормотал Синдбад, с трудом ворочая языком, – ты…  
Ковёр подлетел ближе, и Джудал спрыгнул на пол. Забренчали многочисленные браслеты, длинные распущенные волосы взвились и опали шёлковой волной, густой и тёмной, как ночь.  
– Не трать силы, придурок, – Джудал склонился над ним, быстро ощупал, прижал одну ладонь к животу, а другую – к груди.   
– Ты стал сильнее…  
Джудал нетерпеливо мотнул головой, звякнув длинными серьгами.  
– Здесь полно Чёрной Рух – плёвое дело.  
– Но…  
– Ты можешь помолчать? Я не очень-то хорош в лечащей магии, поэтому для тебя же будет лучше, не отвлекать меня.  
Он закусил ярко-накрашенные губы и зажмурился. Синдбад почувствовал, как поток чего-то горячего, полного силы, исходит из кончиков пальцев маги и вливается в его тело. Дышать стало легче. Синдбад затих, разглядывая Джудала, любуясь начернёнными длинными ресницами, блеском золотых лент в волосах, очертаниями тела под полупрозрачной одеждой. Складки ткани на груди качнулись, когда Джудал наклонился вперёд – мелькнул маленький тёмный сосок.  
Синдбад сглотнул и вдруг понял, что снова может двигаться – ледяные цепи, сковавшие сердце, исчезли, словно растаяли. Джудал напряжённо выдохнул и снова ощупал его, хмуря тонкие брови.  
– Кажется, получилось, – пробормотал он. – Второй раз в жизни кого-то лечу.  
Синдбад сел, напряг мышцы – всё было в порядке.  
– Кто был первым?  
– Не важно. Я ему случайно кишки взболтал. Не рассчитал немного.  
Синдбад нервно усмехнулся, похоже, ему и правда повезло.  
– Остальные?  
– Я освободил грудастую девицу и рыжего здоровяка, дальше сами справятся.  
Глаза у него были подведены и казались ещё больше, чем обычно. Синдбад медленно вдохнул и выдохнул – голова кружилась, то ли из-за действия яда, то ли из-за аромата благовоний, исходящего от Джудала.  
– Вот и всё, – сказал тот и встал – на щиколотках тоже были браслеты. – За тобой должок, имей в виду.  
Синдбад посмотрел на него снизу вверх, вид открывался потрясающий.  
– Хорошо, но один вопрос…   
Он не собирался спрашивать, как Джудал узнал о случившемся и почему захотел помочь – понимал, что не добьётся честного ответа. Но было кое-что, не дававшее покоя, Синдбад не мог успокоиться, не узнав правду.  
– Джудал, зачем ты переоделся танцовщицей?  
– Чтобы отвлечь внимание охраны.  
– Ты маги, зачем тебе такие трюки, чтобы справиться с обычными людьми?  
Джудал открыл рот, закрыл и побагровел от злости.  
– Не нравится, так и скажи! – рявкнул он, развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к ковру.  
Синдбад вскочил и успел схватить его за руку, повыше браслетов. Сочетание сильных мышц и женских украшений сводило с ума.  
– Почему же, – тихо сказал Синдбад, другой рукой обнимая Джудала за голые плечи и привлекая себе, – очень даже нравится. 

Повезло, что первым в комнату заглянул Дракон – его могучая туша полностью перекрыла обзор для всех остальных. Дракон секунду изучал представшую глазам картину, потом закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.  
– Синдбад в порядке, – сказал он генералам, – в прекрасной форме, по-моему. Он… с красивой девушкой. Наверное, празднует победу.  
Дракон любил своих друзей и готов был защищать их душевное спокойствие даже ценой лжи. Хотя, в этот раз кривить душой почти не пришлось – девушка из маги Империи Ко получилась действительно красивая.


End file.
